Traditional multilayer compacted tablets often are produced by the sequential addition of the separated components into a tablet die cavity using separate component gravity feed or force feed delivery devices to form the separate layers. Punch position changes may be required to form the desired layer at each component delivery device. In addition, there may be pre-compression of previously introduced layers, prior to the addition of subsequent layers, until a final compression is used to form a single multilayer tablet in which the separated components are arranged into vertical layers. Hence, such conventional tableting techniques are directed to vertically layered tablets, and the use of multiple compression or compaction steps results in reduced production rates.
The production of vertically layered tablets requires the use of tablet presses which have been purposely designed to produce multilayer tablets, or single layer tablet presses that have been significantly modified. Either option increases manufacturing complexity and equipment costs compared to single layer tablet presses. In addition to equipment complexity and cost, the production rate of multilayer tablets, as mentioned above, is often significantly slower than the production rate of single layer tablets.
Therefore, there is a need to develop processes to manufacture combined, separated components into a single compacted tablet form without the increased complexity, increased equipment cost, and reduced production rates associated with conventional multilayer tablet production. There is also a need to develop processes to manufacture combined, separated components into a single compacted tablet form (that is distinct from tablets with vertically arranged layers) in which horizontally arranged layers are formed in order to add aesthetic options to the products being produced, as well as to provide product performance enhancements associated with horizontal layer orientation.
Accordingly, it is to these ends, as well as other benefits, that the various aspects and embodiments consistent with this invention are directed.